Mitsui Honoka
Mitsui Honoka (光井 ほのか) is a student of First High School. She serves as a Secretary of the First High School Student Council. Appearance and Personality Honoka is described as someone whose appearance would easily qualify within the boundaries of cuteness. She also has very large breasts and a curvaceous figure. At the beginning, Honoka appeared as one of the very few people that did not discriminate against Course 2 students but was only irritated that Tatsuya, who she thought was supposed to have amazing magic control and someone she wanted to be in Course 1, inexplicably ended up in Course 2. Its not stated whether she was an elitist or not, just that she was about to use light-type magic to stop Morisaki Shun's group during the first day of school before then Student Council President, Saegusa Mayumi and the Public Morals Committee Chairman Watanabe Mari stopped them. However, her attitude went about a complete turnaround after Tatsuya covered up the incident and got her off the hook. She apologized and introduced herself, which then resulted in her hanging out with him and everyone else becoming one of their closest friends along with her best friend, Shizuku. In the spin-off manga, Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei, a slightly more clear and definitive version of the first day incident is shown. Honoka appeared to be one of the few Course 1 students who don't discriminate against Course 2 students but was caught in the situation because Morisaki misunderstood her intention. It was depicted explicitly that she was just going to use an illumination magic to cause momentary blindness so the fighting between the two groups would stop. Unlike her best friend, Shizuku, Honoka is frailer and has oversensitive reactions. Honoka likes Tatsuya and even confessed once, but after learning about his circumstances, she hasn't pushed it anymore. However, it was mentioned that since that night, her responses and facial expressions towards Tatsuya have only intensified. She has also continued to show her affection to Tatsuya, giving him Valentine's chocolate and a pocket watch for his birthday. She appears to have an interest in movies, as she showed considerable interest in Sawamura Maki, a famous actress who starred in the movie "Currents of Summer" when she was at Shizuku's Welcome Home Party. Background It was revealed that Honoka is a descendant of the "Elements", who were Magicians present in Japan before the 8 Types of the 4 Branching Classifications of Magic was formed. Their specializations were based on the traditional Japanese elements (Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Light, and Thunder). Honoka is a Magician capable of completely shielding her presence from view; a skill that cannot be mimicked by Stars members' magic. It was mentioned that they introduced a factor of 'absolute obedience' in Elements' genes and so the descendants are excessively loyal, often to a person of the opposite gender, which may explain her attitude towards Tatsuya. It is speculated by Tatsuya that she possesses a unique connection to Pixie where they can resonate their powers in a manner similar to twins or those with close blood ties. The medium for this connection lies in the crystal hair ornaments given to her by Tatsuya. Also, due to the Parasite in Pixie being awakened by Honoka's intense feelings, the personality that Pixie developed mimics Honoka's own. Abilities Honoka ranks third place in the overall freshman ranking with her combined scores between Magic Theory and Technical Skills. Her specialization is magical illusions, which involves manipulating light (Light-Wave Oscillation Magic). She is acutely sensitive towards the magical side effects that create light wave background noise. *An overabundance of interference or remnants of Magic Sequences would all form into surplus Psion surges and oscillate in the empty air. When photons interact with these responses, the ensuing result is light-wave noise. ➨ Evil-Eye *It is a brainwashing technique, or hypnotism, that could be replicated with a light projector, but this ability avoids the need for lugging a machine around and is able to control an opponent's consciousness. It can be used to rewrite memories or simply send people to sleep. It was first used by the former leader of the Japanese branch of Blanche, Tsukasa Hajime. ➨ Hypno-Eye * Hypno-Eye is an improved version of Evil-Eye. ➨ Optical Magic '' :At the beginning of the Battle Board event in the Nine Schools Competition, Honoka cast an optical magic on the water's surface to generate light, momentarily dazzling and upsetting the balance of the other contestants. :She has also used this magic when combined with a camera for over-watch in their battle with the Parasites. Using this technique, she can create images that appear as they are taken in broad daylight at close range, even though their battle was happening in the darkness of the night. ➨ ''Light Refraction Magic :During Scorched Halloween, Honoka used an advanced Light Refraction Magic, which enabled her to create clear images that rival those taken from low altitude observation drones. It served as their map during the chaos. ➨ Optical Camouflage :Honoka also used an optical camouflage to project images of the sky using a hemispherical display to cover the helicopter as they were in the air during Scorched Halloween. ➨ Gamma Ray Filter :During the demonstration/experiment for the Stellar Furnace in Double Seven. Honoka was responsible for creating a barrier to protect the people performing the experiment and watching from gamma radiation. The magic blocked the gamma radiation and possibly even filtered/altered part of it into the visible spectrum. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Student Council Category:Elements